poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: The Legend of Thunder
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: The Legend of Thunder '''is the 2nd YIFM/Pokémon crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's double feature The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon Origins in the near future. Plot A young Trainer named Jimmy and his Typhlosion are on a Pokémon journey, and their latest Pokémon battle results in victory over another Trainer and his Hitmonlee. Meanwhile, Team Rocket agents Attila and Hun have arrived at a Team Rocket base to view the Miracle Crystal. This invention can store electric energy and attract it as well—including Electric-type Pokémon. Jimmy, still on his journey, visits a Pokémon Center and he runs into an old friend, Marina, in the middle of a video conversation with their mutual friend Vincent. Marina wants to be a Trainer and a star performer, but when Jimmy tells her that's impossible, Marina challenges him to a 2-on-2 battle! For the first round, Marina uses her Jigglypuff and Jimmy goes with his Beedrill. Jigglypuff's dance training does come in useful, but Beedrill wins the round. Next it's Marina's Croconaw against Jimmy's Typhlosion, but a strange lightning storm interrupts the battle. Marina's Misdreavus flies towards the storm, so she and Jimmy give chase. They catch up with Misdreavus at the source of the storm: Team Rocket's Miracle Crystal! Attila and Hun used it to stun all the Electric Pokémon drawn by its energy, and now they're just scooping up the stunned Pokémon. Before Jimmy and Marina can stop them, another blast of lightning signals the presence of a powerful Pokémon nearby. The Legendary Raikou appears on a nearby peak, and it's angry! To protect the wild Pokémon, it attacks Attila and Hun, but the Team Rocket agents don't even blink. Every bolt of Raikou's lightning is simply absorbed by the Miracle Crystal, and the Crystal turns that energy back on Raikou with enough power to stun it. Now Attila is ready to capture it, but Jimmy confronts Team Rocket and tells them to leave Raikou alone—or else! Jimmy has confronted Team Rocket agents Attila and Hun, who are about to capture Raikou with the help of the electricity-absorbing Miracle Crystal device. Attila and Hun send out Skarmory and Steelix, catching Typhlosion in a Sandstorm attack and hitting it with Steel Wing. Jimmy's friend Marina sends in her Misdreavus for support, and Jimmy sends his Beedrill to damage Attila's capturing robot. Team Rocket finally retreats, leaving behind the injured Raikou. But even though Jimmy just wants to help, Raikou won't let anyone get close until it finally collapses and is taken to the Pokémon Center. Even at the Pokémon Center, Raikou resents being in captivity. A strange man in a cape runs in to see Raikou for himself—his name is Eugene, and although he promises to help protect Raikou, he knows it's suspicious of people. In fact, the next morning, Raikou breaks out of the Center as soon as it wakes up, and Eugene grabs Jimmy and Marina to follow it in his car. Team Rocket has set up another Miracle Crystal trap and Raikou is headed straight for it! Hun uses Steelix to provoke Raikou into using up even more electrical energy, but Jimmy, Marina, and Eugene are soon on the scene. Steelix turns its attacks on the Trainers, but Jimmy and Marina's friend Vincent appears and saves the day with his Meganium. The Crystal's absorption powers have exhausted Raikou, but Typhlosion, Meganium, and Marina's Misdreavus can disrupt the Crystal's energy field if they all attack it at once. Despite their efforts, Attila quickly grabs Raikou and Team Rocket takes off. When the dust settles, Marina is missing as well! She was grabbed by accident, and now she's with Raikou in the cargo hold of Team Rocket's ship. When Raikou's struggles dislodge a floor panel, Marina disrupts the ship's wiring and opens the cargo hold doors. Raikou escapes, but Marina is still inside the ship... and Team Rocket knows exactly what's going on! With their friend Marina in Team Rocket's clutches, Jimmy and Vincent are in a panic. Jimmy remembers that Vincent can call Marina on her Poké Gear, but Hun has already taken it from her. However, Vincent can still trace the call to find Marina, and not a moment too soon: Team Rocket is setting up another Miracle Crystal trap for Raikou. Jimmy, Vincent, and Eugene find Team Rocket only moments before Raikou does, and this time, Raikou pounds the area with lightning while staying out of the Crystal's range. In the Chaos, Jimmy sends his Beedrill to rescue Marina by flying her out of Team Rocket's grasp. Raikou purposely smashes the Crystal's control unit, but Team Rocket still doesn't look beaten. With the controls gone, the Crystal is on auto-destruct mode, sucking in energy until it explodes—and it latches onto Raikou, leaving it helpless! Eugene has a risky idea: break open the Crystal's field to rescue Raikou before the Crystal can explode. Jimmy's Typhlosion, Vincent's Meganium, and Marina's Misdreavus all volunteer to take the risk, and they charge the Crystal's energy field. At the same time, Eugene sends out his Alakazam to watch their backs, and Team Rocket sends out a Muk to make the battle even harder! Even as Hun's Steelix attacks the Trainers, they order their Pokémon to concentrate on saving Raikou. Jimmy manages to trick Steelix into falling off a cliff, but it soon comes roaring back out of the ground! It lunges at the Pokémon trying to free Raikou, but Jimmy, Marina, and Vincent throw themselves in front of their Pokémon to protect them. When Raikou sees this, it blasts its way out of the Crystal's energy field to stop Steelix, then breaks the Crystal into pieces as Team Rocket flees for good. Raikou seems to realize that some people don't mean it any harm, and as it returns to the wild, Jimmy waves goodbye—as a friend! Trivia * Connor Lacey has gained the new Monster Card, Elemental Hero Nintendo Neos. * In the end of the film, Red (Pokemon), Jimmy, Marina (Pokemon) and Vincent (Pokemon) will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon: The Legend of Thunder/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey